


Guilt

by IdleVale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleVale/pseuds/IdleVale
Summary: If 'I love you" was a promise, would you break it if your honest?





	Guilt

“Be yourself.” The words echo through my mind. Furrowing my eyebrows, my face fixes into a grimace, “How can I be myself if…I have no clue _who_ I am anymore?” I hang my head, clenching and unclenching my fists repeatedly. “I’m simply a shell of who I used to be. Nothing more.” I suck in a breath, “Hollow…I’m so hollow...” tears bubble in my eyes and I grab at my hair, gritting my teeth in frustration. “And, I’m so _weak_! I should be over it! It’s been four years…” My voice drops at the sudden realization that it has, in fact, been four years since Lee Ann disappeared. Virgil pushes himself to walk toward me, weakly whispering my name with a pained voice, “Max…I’m sorry.” I look at him, confusion evident in my expression. “Why are you sorry? You did _nothing_ wrong.” He laughs pathetically and looks at me with such sadness, my heart drops. “I,” he moves forward and pulls me into a tight embrace, “…I didn’t help you through all of the static thoughts in your mind..” He buries his face in my hair, tears soaking the loose strands. He babbles into my scalp, sobbing at this point, as I stand there, limp in his hold. His hold should be warm and welcoming, but the overwhelming cold in my heart leaves me freezing in his arms. “Virgil…Stop..” I push at his chest, “Its my fault, not yours, I did this to myself, so, stop.” I sigh, holding his face delicately, as if he were glass. “Don’t cry for me, okay? Ever. And,” a tear involuntarily falls, “I’m hurting you and I can’t stand myself because of that…I don’t want to be in your life if all I do is hurt you.” I say, firmly despite the way my insides turn at my own words. He opens his mouth to protest, but I quickly shut him up with a soft kiss, tears falling freely. I step back after what seems like hours and look up a this face, there is something in his eyes I cant quite pinpoint. As I look at him, the ‘something’ in his eyes only increases. He silently pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear. ‘I’m sorry, I really am..I hurt you, not the other way around..’ Guilt. Unwavering guilt filled his eyes.


End file.
